Our Day Out
by EleanorKate
Summary: Set during S1, when the girls and Jimmy went to the Country House, neither Chummy or Peter went. Now they do...a little bit of everybody stars.
1. Chapter 1

"Does that look like that's everything?" Cynthia asked, casting a careful eye over the content of the picnic basket that was quite frankly full to the brim with all kinds of provisions. Trixie, the nearest person, looked over her shoulder and inspected too.

"Seems to be …" she replied lightly. "But if we are missing anything there's apparently a village shop we can go to…I don't think we'll starve..." she concluded with a smile resuming her previous occupation of putting away the breakfast dishes.

Cynthia nodded and closed the lid of the basket firmly shut, securing it carefully for fear of spillages on the journey as it would end up on someone's knee for the duration - inevitably hers. To her side, she saw two other figures arrive – Chummy and Jenny – the former with two tartan picnic blankets roughly laid in her arms freshly washed and straight off the line.

"Is Peter still coming?" Trixie asked as the other two nurses between them began folding the blankets up so they were neat for the journey. It had been her mission to invite him and include him for her friend's sake if nothing else.

"He said that if he is here by half past, he will be but if not to go without him" Chummy replied. "He said the briefing should be finished but…." She shrugged her shoulders. He'd warned her that Sergeant Berry could talk the hind leg off a donkey at the best of times and not to worry if waiting for him would spoil their day out. She knew she would feel guilty if they drove off without him but they had to pass the Police Station on the way out of Poplar so they'd see him and pick him up if needs be. She knew he'd try his best though and he had told her repeatedly not to worry about him. There's plenty of other times.

Chummy had been reluctant to ask him at first when the idea had been mooted; not sure whether he would even want to spend the day in the country with a gang of women, even if Jimmy was there to balance them out. It seemed clear he enjoyed her company but the only time they had spent together was on their own; not with a group and not with people who, on the odd occasion, would tease her relentlessly if she was five minutes late from a date as to what she had been up to. She really wasn't sure if she might become too embarrassed if something was said in his company.

"Well" Trixie stated, glancing at her watch. "He has fifteen minutes before we go…."

"IF we go", Jenny interjected, now sitting down and finding that there were no more jobs to do. "Jimmy's not made it yet with the car…."

"He better had appear and quick smart!" Trixie retorted. "The amount of organisation it's taken to make sure we can all go together…If he doesn't appear you can tell him he has me to contend with and you know I might struggle to be merciful in the circumstances!" She was not joking.

Jenny smiled. "He will be here. He promised me".

"Hmmm…." Trixie replied skeptically, sitting down herself, entirely unsure of Jimmy's 'promises' when it came to her friend.

"It's not his fault Trixie" Jenny responded, feeling defensive on his behalf whilst he was absent. "Whoever it is he is borrowing the car off wouldn't let him pick it up until nine. He did ask if he could collect it earlier but they said no..."

"He did promise" Cynthia added, having witnessed the conversation last week. "And he's not let us down in the past has he?"

Indeed, Jimmy having seen Peter on the way through to Nonnatus, both men arrived together very shortly afterwards and with six people jammed into the car they made their way to the countryside; the men in the front and the girls practically sitting on each other's knees in the back on the slightly ratty leather seats and with the door that took a good shove to close.

Chattering away about anything that took their fancy; the journey, perhaps from Jimmy's rather speedy driving seemed to spirit away rather quickly and before they knew it, the grounds of the country house were laid before them as they all departed the car. Poplar seemed centuries away as they all let their eyes wander over the vast lawns and the magnificent buildings that surrounded them.

"Look at this place!" Cynthia whispered as the six stood on the gravel quickly in awe of this spectacular place as the sun shone down onto them all, almost inviting them to relax and savour every second.

"Isn't it just heaven!" Trixie replied from by her side, casting her eye over the lush freshly mowed grass and lines and lines of trees that seemed to run for miles over the horizon. "So much...fresh air!" she concluded with a laugh. "And look! Do I spy a swimming pool?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Last one in is a chicken…" Trixie giggled as she divested herself of her cardigan and shoes, entirely uncaring that they were in the company of two men. Mind you not that either man, out of politeness, was looking as the girls, bar two, plunged into the pool. Lunch was over and they were all intending on enjoying the remainder of their afternoon and it was time to swim.

Watching them, with no intention of joining, Chummy smiled at their laughter and sheer enjoyment as she watched her friend's crash into the cooling water, splashing each other and floating about.

"If you want to swim in your underthings, I won't object" Peter whispered in her ear from his space beside her, relatively sure that she was the only person that heard him although slightly unsure whether he had crossed a line. The look on her face told him that no, he hadn't but he was really rather close.

"You will not find me in there, Constable" she replied haughtily, still watching everyone else wishing she could join in but knowing she wouldn't. "Not this side of forever". Chummy paused, wondering whether to chip in further but deciding to go for it. " _You_ can if you like though…."

The challenge however was not going to be taken up; he being of the same view as her that there was frankly far too much company for things like that. They were both feeling the fact that they were a good few years older than anyone else there and if she didn't then he would follow suit. "I think in the alternative, a walk by the river might be more acceptable". It wasn't a question and without another word, he stood up and offered her his hand. With a quick word to Cynthia as to where they were going Peter helped his girlfriend off the grass, watching her brush down her skirt and happy to leave everyone else to it.

They headed away towards the trees, borrowing the spare picnic blanket to sit on and hearing the laughter subside as they moved further and further away. The river was just below the brow of a slope in the midst of a copse of trees that adorned the vast grounds and they were both drawn to the solitude.

The ground was dry as a bone but the bank was steeper than she liked as they stood at the top, pausing for a moment to listen to the water as it twinkled below them in the sun that was still bearing down on their backs. "Come on", Peter said, squeezing her hand and going to move, although he immediately felt resistance. He turned towards her seeing her hesitance. "Come on", he repeated.

Her smile was tense. "Don't run and pull me down with you".

Peter frowned. "I won't" he replied, comfortable enough now to be putting both hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing the belt of her dress just under the edge of her blue cardigan. "Steady as you like".

She smiled and with small steps she made it safely to the river's edge. Chummy wondered whether to explain why or even if he was interested why she was reticent to tumble down the slope. It was only memories from school that she wanted to eliminate; the push in the back and the sensation of falling before the scrapes on her skin from the tarmacadam as she landed. No she need not bore him at that so-called friend's antics that saw a visit to the School Nurse and a fair few tears buried in bed at night.

"Left or right?" Peter asked, glancing from side to side at the roughly worn path that greeted them at the water's edge. "Or even over?" There was a line of stones embedded peeping out from the water, clearly used as a makeshift bridge with bubbles of fast flowing water caressing the rocks and she saw him gesture across the river.

"Right" she replied. It would take them further and further away from the house and the group, the buzz of noise now very distant. All they could hear now was the river and the tweeting of birds as they flitted from branch to branch above their heads and it truly felt as though they were alone.

The pair set off hand in hand and in happy silence as they wandered, breathing in the clean air as the minutes rolled on, doing nothing more than taking in the calming atmosphere of the countryside.

A while later, Peter saw the perfect place to sit and rest for a moment and pulled her slightly up the bank again towards his chosen patch.

"Here?" he asked, seeing her smile and with a flourish laid out the blanket she had been carrying, nestling it between the thick tree roots and patting it down. With the tree blocking them from being seen and with the river still flowing with speed away from them downstream, they settled propped up with his arm around her shoulders.

"Here" she replied with a content sigh. "Here".


	3. Chapter 3

Tucked away out of the sun now, Chummy began to feel the chill. Despite the fact she was cuddled up to him and his arm was around her shoulder, she could have done with that blanket over her knees instead of underneath them.

"Cold?" he asked with just a slight laugh in his voice. Peter must have felt her shiver for a second.

"Just a little" she replied in response, shifting closer to him, trying to steal some warmth.

"Sit up a second then" he said immediately, taking her with him and pulling his jacket off and draping it around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Chummy asked tentatively, pulling the material close across her chest by the lapels. She'd feel guilty if he caught a chill all because of her but she did feel warmer.

"I'm alright" he replied, flattening the collar before he sat back again and she followed suit. For a minute or two not a word was said as they listened to the breeze as it caressed the glorious green leaves above them, watching a bird bounce its way along the stones that lined the shallow bed of the stream.

"It is so peaceful here" she began, eyes half closed and breathing in the smell of freshly mown grass. "No-one wants me to do anything….One doesn't have to go anywhere…." That last comment had particular meaning for tomorrow she was meeting his parents. She'd never had cause to meet a suitor's parents before and she truly didn't know what to make of it. He'd told her they were looking forward to it – his mother particularly – but that didn't help ease the tension in her shoulders at the prospect. Still, as the girls put it, he must think something of her to even ask so she had to take some comfort if she could at all.

Today was meant to have been a distraction from Poplar, but it was still there as though it had sneaked its way in the picnic basket all the way to the country.

Chummy felt his lips gently brush her hairline. It was barely a touch and she shivered again. "Not still cold, surely?" he laughed, rubbing her shoulder as she sat up, holding tight onto his jacket again and staring at one of the pleats on her skirt and shaking her head in the negative.

"Then what?" he asked, seeing how white her knuckles were. She looked upset for some reason. "If you want to go back", Peter offered, thinking she might just not want to be here, "just say so". Perhaps she was nervous of being alone with him.

"No, I don't want to go back" Chummy replied thoughtfully.

"Then what?" Without another word, he sat up himself realising that here must be something on her mind. He took her hand, gently brushing the pad of his thumb her skin.

"One thinks…." she started hastily. "One is just rather nervous of meeting your parents. It is tomorrow after all".

"They will be fine" Peter responded with a smile trying to reassure her, quite grateful that that was all that was bothering her. It was not as though she had to past any tests to be his girl and if Mum and Dad didn't like her? Well that wasn't really an option. It had been years since he had brought a girl home and the look on his mother's face was almost one of pure relief that there was someone again. "I know they're my parents, but they are nice people. A few quirks but most of the time….." He trailed off as she nodded although she didn't believe him that they would be 'fine'.

"Sometimes I feel like a silly little girl", she continued. Her heart was so heavy all of a sudden.

She saw Peter shake his head. "Well I will tell you for one, you are _not_ ". With that he reached across and kissed her on the cheek, not bothering to ask or check there was no-one in sight. "I do really enjoy your company Camilla" he began. "More than perhaps you might think and _that's_ the reason why I want you to meet them and them to meet you", he added quickly, seeing her bob her head once. "I meant it" Peter continued. "Really, truthfully mean it". Another kiss to her cheek followed and she rested her head against his, cheek to cheek. "I mean it", Peter continued, the words barely a whisper in her ear and she relaxed, feeling the tension slip away. She'd noticed his palm was laying on her stomach, creeping across when he had tried to reassure her and coupled with the fact that he now seemed to be breathing steadily on her neck, Chummy prayed that no-one else had decided to take a walk.

He withdrew slowly. "Stay here or keep walking?" He wanted to stay there. Strawberry shampoo. So simple.

"Keep walking" she replied quietly, taking off his jacket again and offering it back. Once she started walking and they were back into the sun further upstream she might feel better. She hoped it didn't sound like a rejection and she didn't believe her tone was harsh but sometimes she was so blasted awful at expressing herself she was never sure.

So they walked, hand in hand and in silence. Each were in their own worlds for very different reasons as they ventured upstream, neither sure where they going. The trees became denser as they walked, shrouding them in shade. "Oh gosh!" Chummy explained pointing ahead. "Look at that! How sweet…"

Before them stood one of the many follys that had been built in the grounds. It was only tiny, just enough to fit a stone bench inside Chummy wondering for a moment if a long time ago it had been a dovecote. "Shall we sit inside?" she asked.

"Why not…"

So they stepped inside, both having to duck to avoid cracking their heads on the elderly lintel above the arched door. Sitting down, with the old stone looming over them, it cut out most of the light. She smiled at him but he looked hesitant.

"One knows one worries too much, Peter" she said, taking up his hands. "But one would really like your parents to like me". It was that endless treadmill of wanting to please again, but this was important to her.

"They will", Peter responded. There was no way on this earth he was going to be telling her that his mother's exact words had been. 'Abaht bloody time' if he remembered correctly. "Camilla, I know how much this means to you, but I promise they will love you". She nodded, wanting to believe him. "It means an awful lot to me to take you to meet them, so I think we're just as bad as each other! Besides…." He stopped himself before he disgraced himself.

"Besides what?" she asked, curious as to what he was going to say.

"I could show you how much _I_ love you to try to convince you but you might have to slap me…." he responded not daring too look her in the eye.

"I don't understand…." Now he had confused her. As far as she knew it was probably quite acceptable for someone to show someone else how much they loved them. Within reason perhaps.

Peter sighed and looked out of the narrow doorway. He coughed once, clearing his throat and turned properly to her, wondering if the words were about to come out right. "I wanted you to meet my parents because you mean the world to me. You're the only person I've cared about in years". He included himself in that sentence. "I don't know what I did with myself before you and I don't know what….." Peter paused. Dare he? "I don't know what I might do if I don't know you for the rest of my life".

Chummy's eyes widened for a second. Was that a proposal? If it was, why on earth did she feel as though something wanted to make her run?

"What did you mean when you said I might have to slap you?" she asked tentatively, the easily alarmed side of her concerned at this turn of events.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course".

He shifted again and she felt the grip on her hands tighten. The kiss that followed almost took her breath away. "That's the reason you have to slap me".

"I'm not going to do that" she replied, shaking her head. "Despite everything, I do understand men have needs".

Peter really didn't know why he took slight offence at being jumbled up with such a generalisation. He'd been quite patient, thank you, and might just be for a while yet if it took that to make sure she stayed."My parents will think you are perfect; just like I do" Peter continued.

She didn't want to turn this into a miserable afternoon so she nodded carefully. Not that she believed a word of it. She wanted to be daring; wanted to do the things the other girls did, but she always seemed to be looking over her shoulder as each day rode on. Poplar was meant to be a fresh start, but the last thing she expected was sitting six inches away from her and she didn't know what to make of it. Him, even and indeed that kiss as her lips were tingling. There was also something else lurking in the pit of her stomach that she really didn't want to address this second.

"How about I make you a promise?" she offered; feeling brave. Or perhaps trying to avoid something, she didn't know.

Peter raised an eyebrow; intrigued and wondering what on earth was coming next.

"I promise that I'll try to be the best I can be" she smiled. "For you".

"I don't ask any more of you" Peter responded, "but I think you have to make another promise as well…" He smiled to himself, wanting to lighten the mood. They were tucked out of the way here and any other man might have taken advantage of the fact. "Next time we come here, we come on our own, _and_ we will go swimming in that pool".

She smiled and nodded. Gave in almost as she saw a hand stretched out to hers to shake on the deal and she took it up. Not that he would hold her to it.

At least not yet.


End file.
